disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter De Vil
Hunter De Vil is the chief antagonist in 101 Dalmatian Street. He is the great-nephew of Cruella De Vil with a fascination with Dalmatians. He's full of schemes to get popular on the internet, and finds that his best bet is taking pictures of cute animals.https://www.magazine-hd.com/apps/wp/rua-dalmatas-101-personagens-disney-channel/8/ Background Physical appearance Hunter is a young boy with light blond hair that has a curly tuft on top, a red jacket with a white shirt and black tie, black pants, black leather fingerless gloves, and red tennis shoes. Role in the series For the most part, Hunter had been lurking in the background for a good chunk of Season 1. In "Dog's Best Friend", Dizzy & Dee Dee were searching for a human to adopt at "the pet shop" (a coffee shop). Upon seeing Hunter, who was relaxing and drinking juice before deciding to trip the waiter as part of a cruel prank and laughing at him, both pups could sense something off about him and wisely decided he would not make a good pet. He is seen in "Girls' Day Out", hiding up a post, when the Camden residents mistake Delilah and Dolly for hyenas. He appears in "The Woof Factor", where he is seen pushing his way to the front of a crowd of Triple-D's fans. He tries to get past the velvet rope, but security keeps him back. He makes a prominent appearance in "The Nose Job", where he is revealed to be the mastermind behind the vandalizing of the park. It is also revealed that he has a hairless cat called Cuddles, whom he is sending out to record footage of the Dalmatians. In "A Date with Destiny...Dallas and Déjà Vu", Hunter is talking to someone on the phone to make sure he won the competion that lets him hang around Triple-D in the studio, just to get a hair sample to see if it matches Pongo and Perdita's DNA. In "Doggy Da Vinci", he begins seeing Da Vinci's art trending on the Internet, and is able to deduce it's one of the Dalmatians. He and Cuddles search for Da Vinci, and the events of the episode lead to Hunter learning where the Dalmatians live. In "London, We Have a Problem", he befriends Dylan with their shared love for space. But it turns out only to be part of his plan to be allowed into the Dalmatians' home, where he proceeded to kidnap the puppies, save for Dylan and Dolly. When the puppies were rescued, he ended up in the shipping container meant for them and called his great-aunt Cruella to get him out. He is eventually able to get out of the Container in "Dante's Inferno", after being trapped in there for Six Months. However, that time in there has affected his Mental State, causing him to act like a Dog at Random Instances. It is also officially confirmed that he can understand Canine Language, when he is able to catch Dante. When he confronts Dolly & Dylan, he almost captures them, but gets distracted by a stick which Dylan grabbed to defend himself, allowing Dolly & Dylan to trap Hunter in a trash can and roll him down the street. In "Better The Devil You Know", Dizzy & Dee-Dee appear to have taken a liking to Hunter, calling him "Mister Funny-Face". It also reveals, in the six months he was trapped in the Container, Cruella did not call Hunter once. It also shows that Cruella is abusive towards Hunter, with Hunter's motivation being that he wants Cruella to notice him. He makes numerous attempts to capture the Dalmatians, but fails each time. He then gets a plan to hijack the Bus, which the Dalmatians are planning on using to evacuate to the Country, using a Hazmat Suit to disguise his Scent from Diesel. He is, however, foiled when Dylan, realizing his Canine Tendencies, distracts him with a Belly Rub and a Chew Toy, which he chases down the Street. He is later cornered by Cruella, who plans to deal with the Dalmatians herself! In "The Devil Wears Puppies", The Dalmatians do not fear Hunter, thinking him as a Goof Ball. But, he begins working with his Great-Aunt Cruella, as they lay siege to 101 Dalmatian Street. Hunter is able to pump Hot Air in to the House, to turn up the heat, as well as cut off the Dalmatian's Water, and is able to cancel out the "World Wide Woof" by using a Dog Whistle. While trying to cut off the Dalmatian's Food, Hunter gets distracted and begins chasing the Post Man through the Park. During this chase, he finds the tunnel which Diesel dug and that Dizzy & Dee-Dee have crawled through it. Hunter is able to use the two's Naive nature to get them to open the Door to the House, allowing Cruella in. He is then able to catch Delilah in a net. When the Dalmatians are delivered to the Harbor, Hunter over hears that once they're in international waters, they'll dump the remains. This is when Hunter realizes that the Dalmatians would need to be killed in order to get their fur, making him see Cruella for the monster she is. She throws him in the Cargo Container with the rest of the Pups, where he apologizes to them, admitting that he was only helping Cruella cause he is alone in the World and just wanted to belong to some one, but sees the bond the Dalmatian Family have with each other. Hunter is imprisoned in a cage, with the other Dalmatians, but is able to escape when the Canal Crew distract Cruella, and lets the other Puppies out of their Cages, too. He then throws Cuddles overboard. During the battle, Dorothy is cornered, but Hunter picks her up. Cruella orders him to hand Dorothy to her, but Hunter finally stands up to Cruella and barks at her, causing her to fall in to her own fur machine. Cruella is soon arrested, and the Dalmatians head home, with Hunter chasing after Cuddles like a Dog. Gallery Hunter De Vil.png HunterDeVil.png Screen Shot 2019-04-25 at 3.35.17 AM.png|Hunter watches recorded footage of the Dalmatian family in his private limo. Hunter's_creepy_smile.png|If he doesn't scare you, no evil thing will! Screen_Shot_2019-09-22_at_6.26.34_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-09-22_at_6.27.21_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-09-22_at_6.29.44_PM.png|Hunter fails to capture Dolly thanks to her brother using his head File:Screen_Shot_2019-09-22_at_6.32.01_PM.png|Foiled by the pups, Hunter gets locked in the shipping crate the puppies were supposed to be in. Trivia *Some people believed he was the main antagonist, when in reality it was revealed he isn't. The actual main antagonist would appear in the finale of Season 1.https://oneofus.net/2018/11/review-101-dalmatian-street/ **In the episode "London, We Have A Problem", it is revealed that the main antagonist is possibly Cruella de Vil, who is still alive and living in Switzerland, with Hunter following her orders to kidnap Dalmatians specifically related to Pongo & Perdita. It is currently unknown if she retired though. References Category:Kids Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Main antagonists Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Pre-teens